A Caribbean Hangover
by TheShadowAtYourSide
Summary: Kiera has just signed up for The Black Pearl crew clearly having no idea what she has just gotten herself into. Not to mention she and Jack have a bit of a rough start. Lots of adventure and laughsR&R!


"Tell me a bargain. Maybe you can persuade me to not sign up."

The beautiful woman leaned against the counter; her straight blonde hair shaded her silvery blue eyes that were flickering with curiosity. It had been almost two days when she had found herself in Tortuga. In those two days she had almost remembered the town from top to bottom. Just incase the information became useful. Mr. Gibbs looked at her for a moment then reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a rolled up paper and quill pen.

"Do ye have any experience at all on deck? I'm not certain you would be very useful." He slurred a little.

Kiera sighed and raised a brow, slapping a hand on the counter. She turned slightly to look behind her. Skilled? Her best friends father was a pirate and had taught her everything she knew. Skimming the fire lit tavern she noticed a young man passed out on the floor with his sword to his side. As crowded as it was with idiotic bastards, she was surprised it hadn't been stolen. Taking the opportunity she walked over picked it up and tossed it in the air catching it by the blade between two fingers. She didn't even flinch.

Gibbs looked somewhat aghast. "But still it isn't a fight. My mother could 'av done that." He lied.

Kiera laughed and signed the paper. "You'll know soon enough I guess."

"But, but this bargain…" Gibbs grinned, " We have yet to discuss that."

"I wouldn't even try." She hissed and walked away pleased with herself. She had just joined her first pirate ship. She didn't know who the captain was yet but since the fat old man was so bloody picky she figured it was a good one. The last thing she wanted was a daft man ordering her around like a goddamn puppy.

'Mother night be merciful', she prayed to herself.

"So tell me how it went." A young man asked. He spun around on his stool facing her with a mug of ale in each hand.

Taking a mug, Kiera grinned, "He didn't have much of a choice my dear Samuel."

Samuel waited until she was done taking her swig then laughed. "Amuse me."

"Amuse you? There is nothing to doubt here. I've had my fights. Nothing I'm sure of which I will face onboard at times but that is just a minor set back." She convinced herself.

"Suurrre and it's when you have that blade to your throat that you'll wish you stayed on this rock with me." He replied using his two fingers as a blade to her throat. He cocked his head to the side and smiled flirtatiously at her.

"And I'm sure you would love that. I however, need more than that" she slammed her now empty mug on the counter, "I need the breeze in my hair knowing I'm going somewhere else grand. Maybe not always grand but somewhere nonetheless. The smell of the open sea and her spit on my face."

"Her spit on yer face, aye? You have a lovely way with words." He mocked laughing into his mug.

"Inspiring though." An unfamiliar voice replied from just behind Kiera.

She looked at Samuels's annoyed expression before she turned around and faced a quite good-looking man. Not very good hygiene to be certain and he also had a few gold teeth, clearly visible with that quirky smile of his. He also wore a captains' hat. Of which a pirate would wear of course. His dark eyes were glazed and tired looking showing he was a bit drunk.

"And who are you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. She studied the half empty rum bottle in his hand that was at his lips in a matter of seconds.

He lowered his bottle and shook his head vigorously at the sour taste of his rum. "Name's Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He answered with a short bow that would be considered insulting to proper families.

Samuel slid his mug towards the bartender and gestured for two more. He turned back to Jack and looked at him suspiciously. "Hadn't you died during the curse?"

Kiera giggled, trying to hide it, and took one of the mugs the bartender placed in front of them.

"Do I look dead? I don't feel dead….I did get punched earlier this evening and I must say it did hurt. Pretty sure if I were to be dead then I wouldn't have felt it now what do you say?" he asked patting himself down.

"Perhaps captain…you may have had enough to drink." Kiera replied before Samuel could make another smart comment.

"There is never too much rum!" he shouted joyfully.

Kiera raised her mug to Jack silently agreeing with him just to get him to leave. Didn't work. She caught Jack staring at her ass when she put her mug down on the counter. She grabbed him by the chin and snapped his eyes to hers with a snap.

"My face is up her Sparrow." She growled.

"Can't help myself. It is a lovely arse you have there."

Samuel choked on his ale and threw Jack into a pillar with one hand, dropping his mug from the other. Getting the drift that Samuel was being protective of her, he raised his hands in defeat and walked away chugging his rum down.

Kiera stared at Samuel not sure whether to thank him or slap him in the face. He looked at her and frowned, "What!? He was going to grab it!"

"It's not your property either you know." She huffed and excused herself to reside to her room. She had only two days until her ship left so she had to be quick with getting ready before departure. She figured sharpening her sword and gunpowder would be the most important equipment she brings aboard. But she could worry about that tomorrow.


End file.
